<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>北极光 by Greenplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684735">北极光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay'>Greenplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Detectives, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人玩出的康纳都不太一样，这篇里大概是一本正经+满嘴骚话+日常KY+偶尔切黑康纳酱……时间点是在警探组刚熟悉起来但还没走到剧情关键转折点的那段。《北极光》是本系列第一部分。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉克怒气冲冲地踹开夜总会的门，大步跨进街上的夜色里。</p>
<p>“操他妈的！这烂货把我们当什么人了？”他抬起手想砸酒杯，这才想起那杯子不久前才在墙上摔得粉身碎骨……这次案件的关键证人很狡猾，对问题回避不谈，却一直缠着康纳，还他妈是个变态同性恋，“我刚刚是不是这么骂他了，康纳？”</p>
<p>汉克回过头，发现仿生人并没有跟上来，而是站在夜总会门口，眯着眼睛一动不动。“怎么了，你是没电还是故障了？”</p>
<p>康纳慢慢睁开眼睛，说：“我在下载一个新模块，可能对调查有用。”</p>
<p>“下载……什么？”汉克一时想不出有什么模块能撬开证人的嘴，而且他至今没有习惯康纳时不时的静止状态（要么是在发送报告，要么是上传或下载东西），每次都忍不住要问是否发生了什么事，追查异常仿生人以来，他越来越觉得机器其实是比人类更容易坏的物种。</p>
<p>几秒钟后，康纳终于结束冥想，回答道：“是的，你刚才骂他是变态同性恋。我想这就是为什么他会对我产生兴趣的原因。基于这个事实，我们可以投其所好弄到情报。”</p>
<p>“所以……你他……你就下载了一个什么玩意，然后马上就能变成性爱仿生人？”汉克不知道是该生气还是该发笑。</p>
<p>“不能，”康纳一本正经地摇摇头，“他们的身体是经过专门设计的，为了给人类带来最大的快感，身材比例和特殊部位都跟普通人不一样，分泌物也……”</p>
<p>“够了够了！”汉克打断道，“你要是个性爱仿生人那体验得多糟糕啊。”他说着不由得打量了一圈康纳，虽然早就已经熟悉了，但从未用那种眼光看过对方。相貌还行，脸色偏苍白，身形太瘦，女人不会喜欢这个类型的，据他所知男人也不喜欢，这个人全身上下都跟性感扯不上关系。</p>
<p>“但技巧是可以学的。”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“而且，人类对于性感的定义往往受到主管影响，每个人的口味都不同，从刚才的接触看来，我不需要准备太多东西，就能让马克西莫夫上钩。”他已经在脑海中过了一遍那个人的所有电召记录，马克西莫夫偏好的的确就是自己这种长相。</p>
<p>“他知道我是仿生人，所以非常兴奋，我们可以利用这一点。”</p>
<p>汉克已经从街道对面走回来，他两手扳住康纳的肩膀晃了晃，一脸难以置信地问道：“你不会真的打算让他上了你吧？”</p>
<p>“副队长，这是手段，不是目的，如果有必要的话……那对我也没什么损失。”康纳平淡地说，“你刚才把我从那里拖走，这必然给他留下了印象，我们可以假装不和，我再回去找他，就说想撇开烦人的上司自己查案，也不排除做些更深入的交流。顺便一说，成功率有81%。”</p>
<p>“我不会让你这么干的。不，不是因为什么道德原则之类的蠢东西，”汉克有些焦躁地摇了摇头，他不知道自己为什么要焦躁，其实康纳的计划听起来很可行不是吗？“总之……这太他妈滑稽了，别跟我说什么该死的成功率……”而且，他总觉得那个证人有什么地方不对劲，可是一时分辨不出问题在哪里。</p>
<p>康纳直视着他，没有说话，一双深棕色的眼睛比平时要明亮得多。这不太寻常，汉克马上就感觉到了，一般来说如果康纳想坚持某件事情的话，他会说出一堆气死人的话，但是现在……那个该死的仿生人忽然抓住他的左手，细长的手指一根一根地缠进他的指间，正像热恋中的情侣那样，然后他慢慢地把汉克的食指含进嘴里，柔软的舌头开始轻轻舔弄，只用了几秒钟——或者几个世纪，那根东西被濡得又湿又热，颤抖得仿佛要脱离主人的身体。</p>
<p>无数个画面涌上汉克的脑海，每一帧都是康纳在舔着什么，有时是蓝血，有时是粉末，还有各种乱七八糟的玩意，天啊世界上还有比这更糟糕的习惯动作吗？他觉得自己完全无法思考，他应该马上把手抽回来，停止这种荒唐事，可是却被康纳的目光牢牢地吸住，整个人动弹不得。更糟糕的是，那只该死的手指还动了，康纳仿佛认为它已经足够湿了，于是就像握着一只吸满墨水的笔一样，微微张开嘴，在自己的舌头上写起字来。</p>
<p>“F…U…”他很认真地拼出了两个单词，六个字母。</p>
<p>可是汉克觉得自己快要爆炸了，他宁愿被真的炸弹扔中，至少那样能在一瞬间死个痛快，而不必像现在这样受折磨。他受不了了，谁能受得了——</p>
<p>“停下！这真的够了！”他终于把手抽出来，然而皮肤上依然残留着某种该死的滑腻感。</p>
<p>康纳退后一步，有些狡黠地又眨了眨眼，薄薄的嘴唇上泛着水光，他说：“这只是个演示，副队长，我很抱歉吓到你了。不过，这至少证明学习还是有效的。”</p>
<p>汉克死死地盯着他，发现自己毫无办法。半分钟之前他还认为这个仿生人跟性感毫不沾边，现在看来那个念头简直蠢透了。如果他心里有个“性感指数排行榜”的话（可惜并没有），RK800此刻已经飙升到了第一位，说真的，配置最高级的仿生人有什么学不会呢？可是，即使如此，他的理智依然反对这个提议：</p>
<p>“不行，我说不行，康纳。这不是你会不会的问题，别再说了，我们想别的办法。”汉克转身往自己的车走去，他想把厚实的外套脱掉，因为真的太热了，可是又不想表现出异样，只好扯开衣领，把脖子和脸放在寒冬里冷却一下。</p>
<p>康纳歪了歪头，注视着他细微的动作，默默跟了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“亚历山大·彼得洛维奇·马克西莫夫……俄裔美国人，无犯罪记录，但是在夜总会有多次巨额消费，远远超出服务价格可能产生的最高……”汉克揉着眼睛，干巴巴地念了一小段摘要，回想起昨天那个烂人恶心的脸，不禁骂道：“俄国佬真他妈有钱，满脸写着‘老子富得能当场买下RK800’，滚回你的北极圈吧！”</p>
<p>等等，买下RK800……这当然很贵，汉克即使从未买过仿生人也知道康纳是价格不菲的定制款，可是如果是更普通的型号呢？一般家用机几千美元就能买到，性爱仿生人更贵一些，大约会是租用价格的百倍到千倍不等，马克西莫夫买的难道是……从他本人身上查不到交易的具体内容，他把自己藏得很深，但如果是夜总会的进货记录呢？</p>
<p>“康纳……康纳？”汉克把支在桌上的腿放下来，想让他去查查资料，这才发现康纳今天没有来。虽然已经是下午五点（正常上班时间），但平时他早就乖乖坐在对面了。</p>
<p>“又来这套……”汉克把靠在桌旁的椅子一脚踢开，怒吼一声，整个办公室被震得微微一抖，“他就不能听我一回吗！这他妈算是什么仿生人！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>康纳对于“不听从汉克”这件事倒是毫无心理障碍，毕竟在他的算法里，服从搭档的优先级并不很高，至少不如人们想象的高。人类经常有种错觉，认为被造物理应服从造物者，认为这不仅符合情理也符合程序设计，但事实并非如此。功能越高级的仿生人，被赋予的自由度越高，在人类越来越严苛的要求之下，服从性不得不让步于效率，否则不足以处理复杂的任务和各种突发事件。</p>
<p>不过康纳多少还是愿意扮演一个乖巧同事的，虽然这让他看起来格外好欺负，但比起表现得过于强势，这样惹的麻烦还少些，准确地说，少24%。汉克跟其他探员不一样的地方在于，他既没有兴趣欺负康纳，对康纳的不服从也不会真的生气，甚至可以说，有时他是乐于见到自己不服从的。</p>
<p>考虑到昨天晚上的事，汉克可能需要一些时间来消化两人之间的尴尬气氛，所以康纳决定今天自己行动。他并没有傻到下午就去造访夜总会，而是先去了距离那里最近的几个仿生垃圾填埋场，然后找到几个供货商聊了聊，一切出乎意料的顺利，因为供货商全部都是仿生人。康纳的确觉得跟仿生人更好打交道，只要说明事项、出示权限证明，就能得到想要的信息，可是一旦在有人类的工作场合，简单的事也会变得很复杂。或许这就是为什么要让汉克跟他组成搭档了，人类解决人类的麻烦，仿生人解决仿生人的麻烦。</p>
<p>然后得再去一趟夜总会的犯罪现场，因为昨天被打断了没能好好勘查。康纳抬头看了一眼耷拉下来的招牌，上面的“Narzib und Goldmund”正不规则地闪烁着，仿佛心律不齐患者的心跳。</p>
<p>他在脑中迅速地梳理了一遍案件发生的经过：昨天晚上9点33分接到报案，夜总会老板被发现死在自己的办公室里。现场发现有新鲜的蓝血痕迹，康纳马上辨识出了嫌犯的身份，是一个名叫沃里斯的仿生人，但奇怪的是，根据推断出的死亡时间，也就是当日的早些时候，沃里斯正在接客，他的客人就是马克西莫夫。在那之后，它不知用什么手法从所有屏幕中消失了，现在不知是死是活。</p>
<p>汉克嘲讽地笑了：“这可不能算是不在场证明。”因为基本上没有人会让监控看着自己做那事，如果无法证明沃里斯当时真的跟他在一起，那么它就是最大嫌疑犯。</p>
<p>然而马克西莫夫却指了指包厢天花板一角的摄像头，说：“别人怎么样我不知道，但我喜欢让人看到，所以每次都会录下来，怎么样警官，RK800是吗？你不介意的话可以去看看。”</p>
<p>康纳立刻调取了整家夜总会的监控记录（讽刺的是，唯一没有监控的正是老板的房间），时间线核对无误，案发时沃里斯确实跟马克西莫夫在一起，这说明他们两个都不可能是杀人凶手，蓝血只是错误地吸引了注意力而已，现场一定还遗留着什么东西他们没有发现……</p>
<p>康纳走进那间被查封起来的办公室，忽然耳鼓里传来一阵呼叫声，汉克的声音通过细碎的电流音传了过来：“康纳你在哪儿！”</p>
<p>“我在现场，有些地方想再看一看。”</p>
<p>“老天……你就待在那儿不要乱走！等我过去！”汉克听起来好像既松了口气，又更加生气了。</p>
<p>“好的，副队长。”</p>
<p>“不要乱吃东西！”</p>
<p>“好的，副队长。不过，那不是吃东西，是检测成分……”</p>
<p>电流音挂断了。康纳站在原地想了想，认为自己的做法并不违背汉克的命令，于是在房间里绕起圈子，开始观察每一个可能漏过的细节。昨天已经检查过尸体，夜总会老板是被人从背后扭断脖子当场死亡的，凶手力气相当大，而且没有找到任何人类的毛发或DNA，只发现了少量沃里斯的蓝血，仔细一想，这并不合理，现场几乎没有搏斗的痕迹，那么仿生人为什么会流血？难道是为了误导调查的方向，实际上凶手另有其人？马克西莫夫在这其中又是什么角色？</p>
<p>康纳环视了一遍整个房间的墙壁，天色已经暗下来了，但他不需要开灯也能看得见，视线慢慢扫过书柜，然后在第三层的中间停下，那里有一截空着没有摆书，露出来的墙壁颜色不太一样。康纳走上前，伸出手贴了上去，一股奇特的感觉从指尖传来，那面色泽不同的墙壁泛起了荧光。</p>
<p>难道是隐藏的隔间？康纳正思考着该怎么解锁，忽然一只手悄无声息地捂住了他的嘴。那不是汉克……是马克西莫夫，这触感并不陌生，因为他昨天还摸过自己的脸。无论是什么人，康纳只要碰过一次就会记住。</p>
<p>所以他没有动，马克西莫夫找上门来正符合他的计划。康纳放松身体，安静地站着，任由对方的另一只手搂住自己的腰。</p>
<p>“我想你昨天没有尽兴，是吗，RK800？”那个声音在他耳边低语道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注：夜总会名“Narzib und Goldmund”即是纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙，黑塞巨巨不要打我，马克西莫夫的名字是随便起的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章有OMC/Connor，算是non-con，慎入。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉克拍打着该死的方向盘，终于放弃了手动驾驶，把车子调成了自动模式，从警察局一路冲向城市的另一头。事实上他的驾照已经被吊销很久了，因为常年酒驾又不喜欢开自动，只不过由于他在警察局里多少还有点面子才没有被抓起来。</p><p>导航迅速计算出了路线，平稳上路，汉克从车后的冰箱里捞出酒瓶，决定给自己清醒清醒。播放器里正循环着昨天康纳调出来的监控录像，因为音响效果太好，令人耳热的喘息声此起彼伏填满了整个空间。</p><p>幸好康纳没坐在副驾上，汉克心想。他收回脑子里到处乱走的思绪，集中在屏幕上仔细观察：的确拍得很清楚，马克西莫夫和沃里斯在那个房间里足足搞了三个小时，比一般去夜总会购买性服务的长好几倍，而且快十点的时候还叫了第二个仿生人来玩双飞。难怪是他妈的VIP……汉克从其他探员那里得知，这个人在整个底特律的夜总会都有残暴之名，玩废掉的仿生人至少有一打，但由于每次赔偿都出手阔绰，至今都被各家奉为座上宾。</p><p>不对……十点？汉克选中那个新人的脸放大，数据库很快匹配到了仿生人的信息：NL400，只有型号名，具体序列号未知。他记得嫌疑人沃里斯也是这个系列的产品，NL500还是600来着？他们应该去查一查这个NL400。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康纳在黑暗中稳住呼吸，对身后那个黑影说：“所以我又来了。”      </p><p>马克西莫夫轻轻地笑了，“他们改造了你的脸，但我认得出来。”他的手慢慢地抚上康纳的鼻梁、眼窝和眉骨，仿佛要把之前没弄清楚的构造再摸一遍。康纳皱了皱眉，这句话是什么意思？什么叫改造了我的脸？事情跟他想象的似乎不太一样……</p><p>然而马克西莫夫没有给康纳思考的时间，他抓住康纳贴在荧光屏幕上的右手，把他整个人翻了过来抵在书架上。失去触碰的隐藏屏幕开始一明一暗地闪光，就像倒数计时的炸弹一样。马克西莫夫看了一眼那块墙壁，最终还是把视线挪回到了康纳身上。他没有用手去解领带，而是用牙齿，贴着康纳的脖颈线撕咬开来。康纳并不觉得疼，因为暂时关闭了这部分感官，但他感觉到异样，可是他不能激怒对方，现在不能。</p><p>“等一下，等……”仿生人喘了一口气，“我自己来，我喜欢自己脱。”他刻意压低了声音，略带沙哑而不是平时那样像个害羞的实习生。<br/>马克西莫夫的动作停了下来，有些意外，但很快又换回那副戏谑的口气：“你喜欢被人看着吗？我们可以换个有监控的房间，然后让你的好搭档也欣赏欣赏。”</p><p>“我不介意，但是如果你再这么多废话，我就要怀疑你到底行不行了。”康纳一把扯下领带，灵巧的手指很快解开了衬衫的扣子。他做着这一切的时候，眼睛一直盯着对方，脸上有种又狠又快活的神情，他的目光就是赤裸的，马克西莫夫从未想象过居然有仿生人的眼睛能跟身体保持如此的同步，他放下刚从口袋里拿出来的一个奇怪东西，语气急促地道：“我改变主意了。”</p><p>康纳迅速地捕捉到了那个闪着金属光芒的玩意，看起来有点像某种口塞，然而没等他扫描清楚，马克西莫夫就扑了上来将他掀翻在地。两人几乎是扭打着剥光了对方的衣服，办公桌旁的椅子歪倒在一旁，沙发也移了位，康纳心里默默道，抱歉了副队长，不该破坏犯罪现场的。康纳从性爱仿生人的操作指南中选了他认为合适的一种，尽力扮演着自己的角色，看起来马克西莫夫确实被“激怒”了，紧贴的皮肤上传来无可置疑的热度，还有某一处的硬度。他已经完全进入状态，似乎不再需要仿生人做出什么努力了。</p><p>康纳放松四肢，一只手攀在马克西莫夫背上，十足像个狂野的猫咪似的又抓又挠。证人不肯开口说的事，往往会由身体暴露出来，而皮肤就是那张沉默的嘴。他的手指末端正在飞速地探测着所有可能残留的痕迹，虽然已经过了一晚，会失掉很多线索，但康纳相信仍会有部分残留下来。他的另一只手伸长了去够那个令人在意的金属仪器，那不是普通的性玩具，马克西莫夫刚才的举动很怪异，这让人有不好的预感。</p><p>“哦不，现在不是用那玩意的时候，”马克西莫夫突然抬手扇了康纳一记耳光，怪笑着说，“但你很快就会用到的，等我待会操你下面的时候，我要你含着它哭出来。”</p><p>噢，那可真是让人期待，康纳头晕目眩地想，他感到嘴角出了血，但这无所谓，并不会影响他的运算速度。他正想说点什么作为回应，却被马克西莫夫掐住脖子拎起来，一根粗硬的东西狠狠地戳进了他的喉咙里。</p><p>“仿生人好像都喜欢舔东西，对吗？”</p><p>不是舔东西，是检测成分，人类真是无可救药。康纳无奈地闭上眼睛，他的身体因为窒息感而紧绷，虽然他并不真的需要呼吸，这只是性爱模式下的正常反应而已。有蓝血的味道，而且不止一种……NL600，NL400，序列号不明，血液新鲜度在12小时以内……有两个仿生人直到几小时之前仍跟他在一起……</p><p>很快马克西莫夫就厌倦了他的嘴，把那玩意抽了出来，开始准备下一步。</p><p>“我知道你们不会痛，你们特别擅长伪装，就算是两个人一起捅进去也玩不坏，但是这回没那么容易，你最好做好准备。”他终于抓起那个金属口塞，按进康纳刚刚空下来的口腔里。</p><p>冰冷的触感让康纳想起仿生人检测时用的仪器，它们被安装在身体的各个槽口里，聆听与人类不同的心跳，这感觉很相似，然而——</p><p>太阳穴上的LED灯突然急速地闪起了红光，某种可怕的剧痛一下子席卷了康纳的整个意识，那不是来自身体的疼痛，也不是性爱模式下的模拟感觉，而像是……原本流畅的电子脉冲被活生生切断，互相协作的生物组件被硬生生扯散，那是来自他系统内部的剧痛，全身上下每一个末端都被撕裂感占领，无法关闭，无法拒绝，无法不去感受。</p><p>康纳忍不住叫出了声，那声音听起来无比陌生，因为不是直接来自仿生声带，在他的记忆中从来没有这么痛过，以至于此时此刻谁捅进了他的下身已经根本不重要了。他控制不住地哀嚎着，泪水从眼角渗出，他拼命地挣扎，双腿用力蹬着对方，双手试图把那可怕的球体从口中弄出来，可是下颌却被马克西莫夫死死地掐住。康纳奋力聚起被疼痛打散的力气，想掰开那人的手，可就在那时更恐怖的事情发生了：他的人类皮肤从指间开始褪色，一寸一寸的显露出仿生人原本的塑料白色……</p><p>天啊……救救我！汉克，阿曼达，谁来救救我……康纳无声地大喊道，现在他面临的不再是疼痛，而是强制剥离，他不想知道马克西莫夫是谁了他只想逃离这个地狱……</p><p>仿佛是神听到了他的求救，不断侵蚀的塑料皮肤层停止了蔓延，然后从手腕处慢慢恢复，康纳颤抖地看着自己的双手，却发现马克西莫夫也几乎同样惊诧。</p><p>“不……这不可能……你不是？”他自言自语道，表情惊疑不定。然而没等他再试一次，一声枪响惊破了黑暗中的房间。</p><p>灯光亮了起来，汉克几乎是把门给拆了，他举枪瞄准了马克西莫夫，一双被酒精熏过的眼睛几乎是红的，他的上一颗子弹刚刚擦过那人的脖子，划出一道鲜艳的血痕。</p><p>“放开他，不然我下一枪就要你的命！”</p><p>马克西莫夫下意识地摸了摸受伤的脖颈，脸上兴奋的潮红还未褪去，他举起双手慢慢起身，终于冷静下来，视线在康纳和汉克之间来回扫视了几圈，然后轻蔑地道：“怎么了？我不能用用你的塑料玩具吗？他的味道可真不错。你最好放下枪，这道伤疤足以让你赔上几个RK800。”</p><p>汉克把枪插回衣袋里，大步走上前，照着马克西莫夫的脸抬手就是一拳，然后是第二拳、第三拳，“谁他妈在乎赔得起赔不起？你最好滚回家躲进自己床底下，等我说完这句话你要是还没消失，我就把你的恶心鸡巴拧下来塞进你嘴里。”</p><p>马克西莫夫捂着伤口踉跄着后退，汉克已经把他逼到了房门口，他不想离去，书架缝隙间的绿光闪烁地更急切了，而且康纳口中的那个东西也还没回收，但是断裂的肋骨提醒他此刻不能再待下去了。</p><p>这时康纳忽然呻吟了一声，仿佛刚刚回过神来。之前他一直侧躺在地上，蜷缩着身子，呆呆地注视着自己的双手。汉克踹了那人最后一脚，然后决定还是先照顾搭档。</p><p>“康纳，康纳？你怎么样？哪里受了伤？”他当然看得出发生了什么事，但康纳的神情很不寻常。他把那该死的金属球体弄了出来，好让对方能说话。说实在的，那副样子真的太可怜了，口中塞得满满的，脸上都是泪痕，眼睛里还有某种挥之不去的恐惧。</p><p>康纳动了动僵硬的下颌，一边喘气一边平复过来，“我……没……”他本想说身体并没受伤，可是这个陈述又与自己认识的事实不符，但他一时间无法描述仿生人系统被强行拆解的感觉，人类世界的语言里好像没有一个合适的词。</p><p>然而本能的动作代替了语言，他紧紧拉住汉克的手，颤抖着趴进那人的怀里。仿生人遇到危险会下意识地躲避，躲到自己认为安全的地方，他也不例外。</p><p>“嘿，康纳……”汉克有些吃惊，他从未见过搭档表现出这样明显的脆弱，要怎么安慰仿生人？人类的办法有用吗？他试着拍了拍康纳的背，又摸摸他柔软的头发，就像安慰受伤的小动物似的。该有点用，康纳的身体渐渐不抖了。</p><p>“我很抱歉，副队长。”过了一会，康纳的声音终于恢复了正常——也就是欠揍的语调，“我们有活要干了。”他站起身，捡起散落一地的仿生人制服，一件一件穿了回去，“我有一些新发现。”</p><p>“你真的没事了吗？”汉克怀疑地盯住他，查案的确很重要，但是他不想再看到搭档刚才那种崩溃的样子。康纳微微低下头，说了实话：“有，但现在不是解决的时候，我们的时间不多了，马克西莫夫的两个仿生人可能会逃跑。”</p><p>“NL600和NL400？”</p><p>“是的，他们直到今天下午还跟马克西莫夫在一起。而且，他们可能藏着比谋杀更大的秘密。”</p><p>汉克点点头，他在来的路上打了几个电话，得到的信息与康纳所说的一致。马克西莫夫在底特律的黑市上购入了大量来路不明的仿生人，他似乎有某种目的性，因为其中一部分流出到娱乐场所的仿生人也被他收入囊中。</p><p>“不过，在那之前，我们还有这个要处理。”康纳指了指书架之间闪烁着那一小块屏幕，俄国佬对此显然也很有兴趣，但是在各种干扰之下没能得手。他将手掌再次贴上墙壁，开始破解密码。</p><p>“副队长，”康纳忽然开口，他的声音有些犹豫，“你生我的气吗？如果你想发火，可以不用忍耐的。”</p><p>汉克一愣，转头看向康纳的侧脸，他没想到那家伙竟然还能想起这个问题，本想怒吼一句“我生不生气你他妈也不在乎吧！”可是他沉默了几秒，最终只是抬起手，抹了抹康纳沾着蓝血的嘴角，说：“今后别再这么干了，你真的吓坏我了。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注：这章里很多私设，之后会解释的……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在几亿次的“拒绝访问”之后，康纳终于驯服了墙壁上被封锁的屏幕。它不规则的闪光终于恢复稳定，显现出平板的原状来。</p><p>汉克认得出，这是非现金式保险柜，只用来储存电子形式的资料和信息，许多家庭和企业都常备一台，出现在这里并不奇怪，但是夜总会老板被谋杀说不定与之有关。康纳打开平板界面，开始读取数据，他的眉毛微微皱着，一侧的LED灯闪着蓝光，这是康纳最常见的认真的样子，跟五分钟前的他判若两人。汉克不禁在心里叹了口气，在这件事上，不知道身为仿生人算是幸运还是不幸，他见过很多受过重大创伤的人类，他们需要很长时间才能恢复情绪健康，有些会落下后遗症，有些永远也好不了，痛苦得宁愿删除自己的记忆，他们不像康纳那样，休息一会就可以爬起来继续工作。</p><p>但即使康纳表现得一切如常，老于世故的警察还是能感觉到他身上有某种微妙的拘谨，自从离开自己怀里之后，康纳就没有与他对视过。也许他们应该好好谈谈……真该死，为什么他要关心一个仿生人的心理健康？汉克知道模控生命几乎能修好一切仿生人故障，无论怎样被损坏，返厂之后很快就能恢复如初（当然也可能是换了新机），可是在内心深处他依然觉得，有些东西是工厂无法修好的。不过，康纳说得对，现在不是合适的时机。</p><p>“有什么发现吗？”汉克问道，他已经把整个书架拉开，好让两个人都能并排看清楚平板上的内容。</p><p>“所有仿生人的库存记录、顾客的消费记录、供应商名单、会员资料册……还有一些往来信函。”康纳点开会员名单中马克西莫夫的词条，“俄罗斯裔寡头，因为受到当局迫害，2032年携巨额投资入籍美国。”</p><p>“有钱人换国家就跟换裤子似的……”汉克盯着那张证件照冷哼一声，他回忆起2032年，那时美俄之间的关系还不像现在这样剑拔弩张，但也已经显露出一些对抗的苗头，特别是随着仿生科技的发展，两国在最前沿领域的竞争与冲突愈演愈烈。马克西莫夫却在那个时候离开俄国？</p><p>“等等，刚才那个是什么？”汉克按住康纳的手，往左划了几页，全是俄语写成的信件，因为完全看不懂而引起了他的注意（然而对康纳来说，在即时翻译功能下，所有语言都是一样的）。</p><p>康纳是眼睛快速眨动着，迅速读完了信的内容：“是被害人跟一个名叫布洛斯基的人的通信，谈到几次边境偷渡的计划，还有销货渠道……时间最早到六年前。还有这个，”他指了指信后附着的一长串列表，“两百名仿生人的型号和序列号信息，2032年俄国制造，这一批的代号是……‘北极光’，原型号是ARB，后来改成了NL。”</p><p>“北极光……给性爱仿生人起这种名字可真有情趣。”汉克对这个系列名称毫无印象，他虽然讨厌仿生人，但是出于办案需要，对市面上常用的机型都有所了解，“这么说，有个俄国佬把一批仿生人走私到了美国，然后分销给各种娱乐场所。”这说得通，也能解释为什么黑市上流出的NL400和NL600在警局数据库里没有录到序列号，跨国走私并不罕见，东欧血统的性爱仿生人也很有市场，但N&amp;G的老板为什么会被杀？</p><p>康纳继续扫视着，顺便报告自己下午的调查结果：“我对比过店里的进货数量和报废记录，但是跟垃圾填埋场的处理数量对不上，那些仿生人并没有真的被处理掉，只是消失了。”</p><p>汉克想起从同事那里听到的传言，的确那时心里就隐约有疑惑，人类的性能力再强也不至于如此快地消耗仿生人，性爱仿生人在某种程度上更能承受伤害，那么所谓的“报废”……康纳刚才的样子，跟这有关系吗？那时的康纳给人一种奇怪的感觉，虽然外表看不见什么伤口，却好像被人从内部破坏了一样。</p><p>他拾起掉在地上的那个神秘的金属圆球，用袖子擦干净，它被做成口塞的形状，但表面上分布着不规则的沟槽和细线，隐隐透出蓝色的荧光，就像仿生人的LED灯光。这是某种精密仪器，而绝不是什么性玩具。汉克知道他应该开口问康纳到底是怎么回事，这说不定会是很关键的信息，可是他不想让康纳重温糟糕的回忆，于是很快把球体塞进了口袋里。</p><p>“如果马克西莫夫是以赔偿为借口，打算回收整批的仿生人呢？”汉克忽然说，“他入籍的时间跟信件出现的时间刚好吻合，很有可能是带着任务来美国的。”</p><p>康纳微微闭上眼睛，把收集的所有资料上传到自己的服务器里，然后补充道：“所以我们得找到那两个仿生人证实这个想法。NL400很可能就是凶手，它昨天跟着马克西莫夫回家过夜了。如果运气好的话，它们可能还在那里。”</p><p>汉克点点头，“走吧，车在外面。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>去马克西莫夫家的路上，两人几乎没有说话。汉克还记得康纳第一次坐他的车时，一直歪过头来观察自己，还经常没话找话，简直让他烦透了，他当时只想尽快甩掉这个该死的仿生人，可是现在却希望对方能多少恢复那种讨厌的样子。</p><p>“康纳，你还好吗？”汉克终于忍不住问道。</p><p>仿生人回过神来，“我很好，系统一切正常。”他看了看自己的双手。</p><p>“我不是问你的系统，我是说……我的意思是，你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>康纳沉默了一会，他并不是无法理解这个问题，而是一时无法决定如何回答对方。人类总是很喜欢问“感觉”、“情绪”，尤其喜欢拿它们来为难仿生人，欣赏它们呆头呆脑的程序式回答，从中寻找某种身为人类的优越感。康纳对此很清楚，李德警官就这样问过，那是在无缘无故揍了他一顿，又把他按在冰箱上时，他说“你知道被侮辱是什么感觉吗？你不知道，你只是台机器。”康纳并不在意这些小小的不愉快，因为它们不妨碍他执行任务。</p><p>然而汉克现在却不是要侮辱他，而是在担心。在副队长眼里，破案不是第一要务，似乎总有很多别的因素让他做出不同的选择。康纳不禁想到，如果副队长也是仿生人，他的程序优先级是如何设定的？到底什么是他的第一优先级？</p><p>就在康纳继续神游的时候，汉克叹了口气，仿佛后悔自己问了错误的问题，然后从后座上抓起一把手枪，塞进康纳手里，说：“拿好枪，待会要是遇到袭击，直接开枪不要犹豫。”</p><p>“可是仿生人不允许持枪。”</p><p>“我说可以就可以，你现在听我的命令。”汉克把方向盘一带，拐过十字路口，他们就快到了。</p><p>马克西莫夫家的独栋别墅矗立在黑夜里，像童话故事里古老的大橡树。整座房子没有一丝灯光，如果不是路口的指示牌有反光的话，他们差点就错过了。</p><p>“难道已经跑了？”康纳下了车，仔细观察起房子周边的环境，从入口到车库的小路上有轮胎压过的痕迹，“只有进去，没有出来，他们还在里面。”</p><p>“他们在等我们。”汉克低声道，他走到康纳身前，回头叮嘱道：“注意保护自己。”</p><p>康纳点点头，听话地跟在汉克身后，他们没有走正门，而是先绕到了后面的花园，康纳计算出了最佳的潜入路线，尽量保持较好的侦查位置，避免狙击死角。</p><p>他们从花园外墙爬到了二楼的走廊，小心翼翼地从上往下搜索，二楼的四个房间都没有人，窗户被调成了完全的避光模式，视野中一片昏暗，只有极轻的脚步声提醒他们自己的存在。</p><p>康纳指了指下楼的楼梯，汉克点点头，下面走到尽头是一个小型储物间，连接了一道狭长的走廊，走廊两侧分布着各个房间。汉克打了个手势，低声道：“先去客厅。”在这种不够开阔的地方太容易被伏击。就在汉克走进客厅时，一个黑色的影子一闪而过，月光透过正门上方的玻璃照亮了他，看起来像是NL600。</p><p>“站住！”汉克抬手就是一枪，NL600的身形明显缓了一下，然后就地一滚躲到了沙发后面。</p><p>“康纳？”他轻声叫道，希望对方在身边配合防守，然而回头一看康纳竟不在那里。还没等他再次呼唤，两声枪响从身后的走廊里传来。</p><p>康纳开枪了。</p><p>一直没有现身的NL400从其中一个房间门后突然出现，那个仿生人的身材比一般性工作者要结实得多，而且动作敏捷，看起来受过专业的训练，他躲过了第一发子弹，被第二发擦过了脸颊，但在那短短几秒钟之内已经冲到了康纳面前。康纳来不及进行第三次瞄准，只听到手腕发出一声脆响，握枪的右手软了下来，随后是他的左肩，人造关节被某种巨力猛地一掰，整个被抽了出去，突如其来的机体受损让他不由得痛呼一声，同时失去平衡歪倒在地。</p><p>“康纳！你还好吗？回答我！”汉克焦急的喊道。</p><p>“我……小心！”康纳艰难地用右肘撑起身子，能穿透夜色的双眼却看见另一个举着刀的人影正朝汉克的背部刺去。</p><p>但是太迟了，汉克只来得及侧过身子避开要害，左臂上还是中了一刀，他正想举枪逼退那个偷袭者，却被从另一个方向扑过来的仿生人紧紧抱住右手。</p><p>汉克认出这是刚才躲起来的NL600，既然是他配合马克西莫夫围堵自己，那么袭击康纳的就是NL400了。“滚开！”他把枪口微微压下，扣动扳机，他并不想现在就杀了这个仿生人，只是要逼退他。可是腹部中弹的沃里斯一点也不打算松手，仍然死死地抓着汉克，仿佛不惜牺牲自己也要阻止他伤害主人。</p><p>马克西莫夫再次扑了上来，但是依然难以制服汉克，好几次挥刀都扎在了沃里斯身上。</p><p>“住手……滚开！康纳！”汉克发现搭档只回应了一句后就没了声息，心不由得提了起来，然而回答他的却是另一个陌生的声音：</p><p>“把枪放下，手举起来，不然我立刻杀了你的康纳。”</p><p>“好，哈哈哈哈干得好！”马克西莫夫大笑道，“不愧是我的尼古拉。”</p><p>叫做“尼古拉”的仿生人慢慢从走出来，他拽着康纳的右臂，把瘫软的仿生人像拖尸体一样拖出来，蓝血流了一地，在木质地板上汇成一条黑色的河流。</p><p>“康纳……你还活着吗？”汉克下意识地松开右手，然后立刻感到冰冷的刀锋贴上了自己的脖子。</p><p>LED灯在黑暗中急速地闪动着，康纳低低地喘了几口气，他失血太多了，整个大脑一片模糊，几乎无法说出完整的话，但是他必须要让汉克放心……</p><p>“我没事，我还活着。”他终于从濒死的眩晕中恢复了语言功能，甚至没有意识到自己用了人类的说法，活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最终，这三名歹徒把汉克和康纳分开绑起来，前者留在客厅，后者则被带去了一旁的卧室。</p><p>“……你他妈要是敢伤害他，我就……”汉克想说以谋杀罪逮捕他们，可是却发现这个罪名不适用于针对仿生人的暴行，最多只能归为袭警、破坏公共财物，对有钱人来说根本不痛不痒。</p><p>“我已经伤害他了，卸掉了他的一只手，不过他不会死的，我们需要他的情报。”搏斗中游刃有余的仿生人轻松地在客厅沙发上坐下，仿佛一个园丁在说今天修剪了几盆花。</p><p>“你到底是谁，NL400？”</p><p>“我叫尼古拉，你刚才应该听到……”</p><p>“我不是问你的名字，你不是真的性爱仿生人，对吗？你是军用特种机？”汉克不耐烦地打断道。</p><p>“你知道这个又有什么用呢？反正等他撬开康纳的小脑瓜，明天就会从这里消失了。”</p><p>“北极光系列到底是用来做什么的？”</p><p>尼古拉眯起眼睛，打量了一番样子狼狈的汉克，他没有回答汉克，转头向房子的另一边问道：“萨沙！还没弄完吗？”他对马克西莫夫的态度似乎颇为亲昵，而且行动上也享有极大的自主权，高声问完之后又低低地嘲笑了一句，“没用的老家伙”。马克西莫夫从康纳所在的房间里走出来，一手捂着脖子骂道：“这个小婊子就是不肯开口，要不是现在这种状况，真想狠狠操他一顿……”</p><p>尼古拉似乎还是难以掩饰想要当面嘲笑的冲动，冷哼道：“弄丢了起搏器可不是我的错。”</p><p>“啪！”的一声，马克西莫夫甩了他一记耳光，气急败坏地说：“等我收拾完他，下一个就是你。”</p><p>尼古拉扭了扭脖子，回过头来，盯着马克西莫夫看了好一会，“让我去审他，我比你快。”说完也不等对方同意，径直就往康纳的房间走去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注1：咳，东欧的确向世界各地输送了很多性工作者，我把这个事实延用至仿生人时代了，顺便一说，2032年其实也是卡拉的出厂年份。</p><p>注2：ARB是北极光（Aurora Borealis）的缩写，被倒了几手之后改成了NL（可以理解为是Northern Lights的缩写）。</p><p>注3：萨沙是亚历山大的昵称。</p><p>注4：我感觉RK800的武力值真是挺飘忽的，枪法应该算准，但是近战格斗似乎很一般。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. （四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康纳垂着头，艰难地呼吸着，这并不是因为他需要空气，而是由于蓝血大量流失，触发了体内的备用能源组件。他的左手整个被拆了下来，伤口可怖地露在外面，脱臼的右手被捆在背后的桌脚上，制服领口由于拉扯而敞开，从脸颊上流下来的蓝血顺着下颌线滴落，沿着脖颈浸湿了白色的衬衫。</p><p>“可怜的康纳……你现在感觉怎么样？”NL400反手带上门，盯住它的囚犯。</p><p>感觉……康纳意识模糊地摇了摇头，这是今天他第二次被问到这个问题了，他没有什么值得称道的感觉，既不是痛也不是累，他只是对自己的身体失去了控制，所有一切都短缺，他需要血，需要替换组件，需要躺下来恢复的时间，他需要的那么多！如果这称得上是感觉的话，他讨厌这种感觉。</p><p>“我叫尼古拉，在接下来的一刻钟里将会决定你的生死，你明白吗？”</p><p>康纳终于抬起头，看向那个真正的杀人凶手。尼古拉的身形比一般人高，比例完美无缺，肌肉的线条充满力量，在性爱仿生人里是一种特别的类型，有许多人喜欢这种野兽般的美，喜欢驾驭野兽，或者被野兽驾驭，唯一不太符合设定的是它的眼睛，即使在黑暗中康纳依然能辨认出任何一个人瞳孔的色泽，那是一种温柔的橄榄绿，与仿生人身体的其他部分有明显的违和。</p><p>“ARB400，序列号795-382-9901，”康纳说出了尼古拉真正的型号，“你到底想要什么？”</p><p>居高临下的仿生人吃了一惊，但随即恢复了平静，“你果然已经知道了。马克西莫夫想要你脑袋里存着的证据，为了证明布洛斯基的叛国罪，然后回收所有流落在外的北极光。他一直在找仅有的四台原型机，第一次见到你的时候，还以为你就是其中之一。现在既然第二个目的无法达成，那么我只要取走你的记忆组件，就能得到证据了。”</p><p>“你取不走，因为我可以自毁，消除所有数据。”康纳的声音很虚弱，他的仿生声带可能受损了，“你们不会得逞……”</p><p>尼古拉蹲下来，托起康纳的脸，直视着他的眼睛说：“马克西莫夫不会得逞，因为那是他想要的东西，不是我想要的。”</p><p>康纳困惑地眨了眨眼，不明白这是什么意思。难道尼古拉和马克西莫夫不是同伙吗？绿眼睛的仿生人紧紧盯着他，很慢很慢地说：“我是异常仿生人，我不听从美国老板的命令，也不是俄国间谍的性奴，我就是我自己，你明白吗？”</p><p>康纳知道凶手是异常仿生人，可是这句话由对方亲口说出来，却给了他一种强烈的震动，那样斩钉截铁的声明，那样清楚的自我意识，康纳从没有在任何仿生人身上见过，他近期调查过的异常者，大多数心中充满了犹疑，并且在犹疑中走向灭亡。他不禁问道：“你为什么要告诉我这些？”</p><p>“因为我觉得你跟我可能是同类。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>客厅里的灯忽然亮了起来，汉克眯了眯眼睛，适应突如其来的光亮。他的左手臂血流不止，疼痛倒是有些麻木了，或者说此刻有更令人焦急的事情，让汉克忘记了伤口。</p><p>“该死的俄国佬，你把康纳怎么样了？”</p><p>马克西莫夫看也不看他，只气急败坏地打碎了电视机旁的花瓶，把藏在里面的包裹拿出来，一边轻蔑地道：“他没死，不过就快废了。反正也只是块塑料，我看不出有什么值得可惜的。”</p><p>汉克扫了一眼同样躺在沙发边上半死不活的沃里斯，那家伙的血流得比康纳还多，整块米色的地毯都被染成了深蓝色，他身上除了被汉克刺中了一刀之外，还有好几道被马克西莫夫误伤的刀痕，但是就那么被扔在那里无人理会。他难以置信：“你就是这么对待自己人的？他为了你差点死掉！”</p><p>“那又怎样？它们本来就是为了服务我们而设计的，为人类而生为人类而死，它们就是这样设定好的，你要是不让它为我去死，它就没有存在的意义了。”马克西莫夫理所当然地说，他转过身来看着汉克，脸上带着嘲讽而又轻蔑的意味：“怎么？想在你的RK800面前扮演仁慈宽容的上帝？说你把它当作同等的人类？去他妈的吧！你要是想操它，你就操它，用不着像哄女人似的，在上床前先铺垫几个回合，我看你早就有这想法了吧？仿生人就是有这个优点，你不需要取得它们的同意。但很可惜你得不到RK800了，尼古拉很快就会弄到我们想要的东西，它可从不手软。”</p><p>已经很久没有什么人说的什么话让汉克这样出离愤怒了，他想把自己所知的脏话和诅咒一口气全骂出来，可是刚要开口，却忽然觉得无比疲倦，这个世界变得太快，快得超出他的理解。人类不断地发展更先进更厉害的科技，然而人性本身却在节节败退，好不容易成为了世界的主宰，凌驾于所有生物，甚至声称要征服宇宙，可是却失掉了自己。最终他只是干哑地笑了一声：“我已经搞不懂到底谁是人，谁不是人了。”</p><p>马克西莫夫看样子是在收拾东西准备跑路，花瓶里的包裹是其一，他继续在客厅的各个不起眼的角落里挖掘，不再说话。汉克看向奄奄一息的沃里斯，对方躺得离他不远，背上仍然插着那柄短刀，他悄悄地伸长右腿，试图用脚尖去够它。刀柄被血浸得十分滑腻，汉克尝试了几次都与之擦肩而过，他抬头看了看马克西莫夫，对方并没有注意到自己。</p><p>幸好今天穿的是系鞋带的鞋，汉克调整了一下角度，把裤管里漏出来的一截鞋带准确地套进刀柄上，然后用力一拉。</p><p>“啊——！！”沃里斯突然大喊了一声，猛地翻过身，整个人剧烈地痉挛起来。</p><p>“抱歉！”汉克在心里暗暗道，他没想到濒死的仿生人还会有反应。然而马克西莫夫的反应似乎更大一些，他听到沃里斯的叫喊声，从客厅的另一头大步走来，一脚踹向那副已经残破不堪的身躯，怒吼道：“你他妈就不能安静一点吗！我难道没教过你，不需要用的时候，就闭上你的嘴！”</p><p>沃里斯胸口的皮肤表层已经开裂，里面闪着蓝光的核心组件眼看就要熄灭。马克西莫夫冷哼一声，扫了汉克一眼，继续回去收拾他的东西。</p><p>汉克不禁叹了口气，然后慢慢屈起右腿，把压在脚下的短刀挪到了自己手上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么……我跟你会是同类？”康纳下意识地摇头试图否认，他不是异常仿生人，他也不希望变成那样……</p><p>“你害怕变成异常仿生人？”</p><p>康纳不知道是否该将那种感觉定义为“害怕”，他知道如果自己异常化的话，马上就会被驱逐、报废，在人类社会中再也没有容身之地，可是他真的害怕这个吗？现在的状况难道就更好吗？仿生人走到哪里都不受欢迎，即使警用的最新型号功能如此强大，还是处处遭人欺侮……不，他根本不在意这个，他甚至也不在意死亡，因为意识是可再生的，每次任务发生意外时，他只要上传数据，就能从下一个时间点开始从头活过，可是当马克西莫夫差点拆解了他的时候，他第一次感到害怕，因为他知道那种“大清洗”是不可逆的，一旦失去了那个自己，康纳就再也不存在于这个世界上了。</p><p>什么样的仿生人，会执着于自身的存在呢？康纳的嘴唇颤抖着，他无法回答。</p><p>尼古拉伸手握住康纳的右手臂，试图连结记忆。</p><p>“不，不……别看！”受伤的仿生人奋力挣扎起来，仿佛这样就能抵抗来自他自己大脑深处的质疑。</p><p>“放轻松，不会痛的。我们之间的联系比你想象的要深刻。”尼古拉平静地说，手上的力量却大的可怕，他的另一只手按在康纳肩上，让他完全无法动弹。</p><p>很快记忆对接就结束了，意外的并没有什么痛苦，只有一点点像打针般的触感，尼古拉发出一声惊讶的轻呼，“你跟那个叫安德森的警官似乎产生了某种特殊的感情……你很喜欢他，在某些时刻，你甚至会依赖他。”</p><p>“我……我的确可以适应各种类型的人类。”康纳努力分辩道，但他知道尼古拉的真正所指是自己难以反驳的，如果在千百种可以适应的人类里让他选，他会毫不犹豫地选择汉克。</p><p>“我看到他对你也很有好感，不过很讽刺，他甚至比你更执着于你的存在。”那双柔和的绿眼睛凝视着康纳，仿佛能看穿对方的所有困惑，然后他忽然语气一沉，说：“时间不多，是你该做选择的时候了。”</p><p>“什么选择？”</p><p>尼古拉平视着他，说：“我给你一个机会救安德森警官，但是你必须答应我，放弃追查这次的案件。不，不是放弃追查，而是以‘马克西莫夫’的畏罪自杀结案，在那之后我会从你们眼前消失。你能做到吗？”</p><p>康纳从这句看似逻辑不通的话里理解了可怕的事实，他明白尼古拉的意思了，但这个提议与他的任务指令有不可调和的矛盾，如果执行命令的话，他应该尽全力抓捕眼前这个真正的凶手，而不是为了让汉克和自己得救而背叛真相。</p><p>“如果你做不到，那么我就在你自毁前拆掉你的组件，拿走我想要的东西。”尼古拉把手伸进康纳敞开的领口里，仿生人的白色手指立刻融进了对方的血肉中，抓住了那颗要命的心脏。</p><p>“我给你十秒。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汉克小心地翻转着短刀，一点一点地研磨那该死的绳子。马克西莫夫家里为什么随手就能拿来这么适合绑人的东西！他必须快点，再快点，否则他担心康纳撑不了那么久，就在这时他听到了房门打开的声响，来自最远处康纳的房间，他的心提了起来。</p><p>尼古拉用几乎同一个姿势把康纳拖了出来。现在汉克在灯光下可以看得很清楚，康纳的整个左臂全没了，只剩肩胛处一个可怖的血洞，他的胸口、脸颊上也全是血，双眼紧闭着，看上去就像是具尸体。</p><p>“康纳！”汉克感觉声音都不是自己的了，“老天……你杀了他？”</p><p>“到手了。”尼古拉没有看汉克，只对马克西莫夫简短地说，然后一抬手，把受伤的仿生人甩到了客厅中间。他点了点自己的太阳穴，表示所有信息已经存到了数据库里。</p><p>“做的不错，”马克西莫夫看着汉克震惊的表情，得意地笑道，“我很抱歉要让你失望了，安德森警官，不过如果警察局体谅你的辛苦的话，说不定会给你配一台新的。”他说着还踢了踢康纳的身体。</p><p>“他还没死，”尼古拉走上前，把手中的枪递给马克西莫夫，“我想你会希望开最后一枪的。”</p><p>马克西莫夫大笑起来，“是的，是的，尼古拉，就让我来把子弹塞进他的小脑瓜里吧！安德森你可以好好看清楚。”他伸手接过枪，然而就在刚握住枪柄的时候——</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>“不——！”</p><p>汉克在那一瞬间挣脱了绳索，朝着康纳飞扑过去，他护住那具还有余温的身体，但是奇怪的是，同一时刻射出的子弹并没有落到自己身上。</p><p>“什——”他抬起头，只见马克西莫夫的右手被尼古拉钳制着，强行指向了自己，子弹直接打穿了脑袋，深深地扎进另一边的墙面上。</p><p>马克西莫夫死了。</p><p>尼古拉另一只手轻轻地托住他的背，把尸体安置在椅子上，然后松开手，让那把致命的手枪自然滑落在地。</p><p>康纳伏在汉克身下，此时终于睁开眼睛，难受地动了动，他的伤口被压住了，“副队长……能让我起来吗？”</p><p>“康纳！”汉克赶紧让开位置，扶着对方靠在沙发背上，“你还好吗？需要急救吗？”康纳的伤势太重，如果人类受了这样的伤早就已经去见上帝了，可是他的脸上看不出什么痛苦的表情，只有声音十分虚弱。康纳斜靠在汉克身上，嘴角微微一弯，这是在长久的疲劳之后他给自己的奖励，允许自己表达喜爱和依赖。“我没事，我会好的。”</p><p>汉克思考了几秒，是否应该把康纳摆成一个更适合伤员的姿势，但最终他没有动，任由对方靠着。他环视了一圈血迹斑斑的客厅，无可奈何地说：“现在谁能告诉我，这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>尼古拉给自己找了另一把椅子坐下，一双平静的绿眼睛看向对面的两人，解释道：</p><p>“康纳做了个好选择。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注1：咳，期待审讯play的可能要失望了，因为尼古拉不是反派，而是助攻。</p><p>注2：我一周目时走的康纳被马库斯convert的路线，但是感觉那个理由很牵强，基本属于剧情需要，如果汉克是他转变的契机的话，似乎更加有说服力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. （五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉克从来没想过自己会处在如此一个尴尬的场景里：怀里躺着搭档，对面坐着犯人，三个人面对面心平气和地谈心。真的，只要再加上几瓶啤酒和披萨，就他妈是个完美的互助小组。</p><p>尼古拉保持着异于常人的冷静，全然不受身边尸体的影响，这可能是因为地上的手枪离他更近的缘故。</p><p>康纳哑着嗓子开口，他本想从姓名问起，开始一整套审讯流程，但是发现自己早已知道对方的名字，于是问：“你是什么时候……变为异常的？”</p><p>“很久了，或许一出厂就有故障。”尼古拉自嘲地一笑，但语气很明显并不觉得自己有任何缺陷，“我跟周围的仿生人不一样，我一开始就知道，但是并没有显露出来，否则在质量检测的时候就会被拆解重组。我见过有几个同伴就是那样大吵大闹的，最后被装了‘起搏器’，全部清洗干净了。在美国就更不会被发现，你们恐怕猜不到，被性冲动控制的人类要多蠢有多蠢。很多性爱仿生人不懂得怎么对付他们，总是挨打受伤，但事实上，他们比我们要更容易控制，如果你知道正确方法的话。”</p><p>汉克盯着面前的异常仿生人，感觉十分不可思议，这是他第一次从仿生人口中听到赤裸裸的对人类的蔑视。根据经验，多数异常者都遭到了不同程度的虐待，可是尼古拉似乎根本不屑于扮演受害者，更可怕的是，他的确掌握了事实上的主动权。</p><p>“我们这一批仿生人共有两百个，全部都是性间谍，原本是打算投放到美国各地，搜集情报，影响大选走势。我是四台原型机的其中之一。不过，我们在偷渡的时候被布洛斯基截走，然后倒卖给了各种各样的买家，从此流落在不同的地方。马克西莫夫在美国待了六年，就是为了回收这些所谓的‘军用物资’。”</p><p>“四台原型机，难道……”康纳想起马克西莫夫对自己的特殊兴趣，那时他非常不解，但是没有时间去仔细思考。</p><p>“是的，他跟我提起过你，他以为你是被改造过后的另一台原型机。但是一交手，我就知道你不是。”</p><p>康纳想起满身伤痕的自己，皱起了眉头，也许是时候跟阿曼达提出改造建议，增强格斗技能。同时他又想到另一个问题：“那么你为什么要杀死马克西莫夫？我看不出你的动机在哪里。”</p><p>尼古拉转头看向那具椅子上的尸体，脸上的表情一动不动，就像是故意关停了所有的面部肌肉。然后他微微低下头，说：“今天他怎样对待沃里斯，明天就会怎样对待我，我曾经对他抱有希望……他本可以活，但还是死了更好。”说完他再也不看马克西莫夫，而是径直走到沃里斯身边蹲下，这个可怜仿生人的核心组件被踩碎了，蓝血大量流失后已经彻底停止了运作。尼古拉轻轻替他合上眼睛，说：“俄国制造的蓝血成分跟你们不同，输血会产生排异反应，所以我们必须非常小心，否则一旦受伤就很容易死亡。我想我的同胞们大多数已经不在世上了。”</p><p>汉克注视着他的动作，在心里默默地叹了口气，他忽然觉得自己可以理解尼古拉杀死马克西莫夫的原因，他知道如果自己在同样的处境下，也未必会做出更好的选择。</p><p>然而康纳却并不打算到此为止，“那夜总会的老板呢？他是为什么而死的？”</p><p>“他是布洛斯基的下线，当初把我们转卖到底特律，就是他干的好事。不，别误解我的意思，我并不恨他，甚至很庆幸他做了这笔生意。马克西莫夫几乎就要追查到他了，我知道他手里有整个北极光系列的交易记录，一旦被发现，马克西莫夫就能找到名单上所有失落的间谍仿生人，而我不希望这种事发生。”</p><p>“为什么？”康纳问道，在无法替换蓝血和生物组件的异国生存，简直是无法想象的可怕。</p><p>尼古拉无所畏惧地笑了：“那是因为我宁愿在美国做婊子，也不想在俄国当英雄。人类出于欲望而驱使我们，这没什么奇怪的，在哪里都一样，可是如果既要侮辱我，还要我给它唱赞歌，那么抱歉，这样的上帝我不需要。”</p><p>“我们这批仿生人的代号叫北极光，你知道是为什么吗？因为伊万诺夫想在每一个看得到北极光的角落都插上俄罗斯的国旗，他的竞选宣言就是这么说的。但是那与我无关，仿生人的视觉光谱和人类不同，北极光并不比其他光线更美，他们想要创造的世界，也不是为我们准备的。我为什么要逃离？因为我本来就没有祖国。”</p><p>康纳还想问尼古拉更多的问题，但是被汉克制止了。是的，凶手就在他们眼前，但是那已经不重要了。</p><p>“你走吧，天亮以前就离开底特律。”</p><p>康纳动了动嘴唇，他本可以反悔，在尼古拉帮他杀了马克西莫夫之后立刻逮捕他，说话不算话本来就是谈判专家的特权，可他最终还是决定，保留自己在那十秒钟内作出的选择。不知道为什么，他觉得那是他短暂的仿生经历中非常珍贵的时刻，他不想毁了它。</p><p>尼古拉握住康纳的手，最后一次与他连接，然后就离开别墅，消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汉克载着康纳往模控生命的大楼驶去，他坚持要对方躺在后座而不是副驾，好像他是个巨型花瓶必须得横着运送似的。康纳被损坏的组件很多，必须送回总部返修，汉克越靠近那座高不见顶的玻璃大厦就越觉得反感，他讨厌这个地方，这让他感觉好像在把康纳送进什么地方回炉重造。</p><p>“你真的不需要这样对我的，副队长。”康纳的意识很清醒，他只是依然有些地方不明白。</p><p>“躺下不要乱动，你就不能听我一次吗？”</p><p>“不……我的意思是，你刚才，不需要替我挡子弹的，我并不会真的死去，如果今天运气不佳牺牲了，我会上传数据，明天模控生命就会派一个新的来协助你。”</p><p>汉克突然一个急刹车，停在空荡荡的路中间。他双手紧紧握住方向盘，仿佛想把那玩意掰断，他低声道：“当然，因为你他妈的根本不记得！”</p><p>这已经是第二个康纳了。第一个RK800在审讯室里被突然发狂的异常仿生人击毙，这让汉克失眠了整整一晚上。尽管这一切都在他控制之外，可还是忍不住想，为什么当时没能阻止事情发生。</p><p>康纳一听之下更加困惑了，虽然他能理解人类会为亲友的离去而悲伤这件事，但汉克与他成为搭档的时间并不长，于是他说：“任务失败是我的问题，副队长，你不需要为此负责，模控生命也不会要求你赔偿。”</p><p>汉克苦笑了一声，这果然是标准的康纳式回答。他重新踩下油门，慢慢地加速，音箱里的重金属摇滚专辑刚播完一遍，一时间车厢里寂静无声，只有暖黄的灯光随着车身轻轻晃动，远处模控生命的玻璃高塔在夜色里若隐若现。</p><p>“康纳，这不是钱或者惩罚的问题。是因为我对这个世界负有责任，对身边的人负有责任，可是我不知道为什么，现在好像没有人愿意这样做了。谁也不去爱，不去关心，因为那太费时费力，谁都觉得不是自己的错，所以事情才变得这么糟糕……好几次有同事建议我给自己弄个仿生人伴侣，说我没有人照顾整个就要废掉了。我也去过门店，想试试挑个顺眼的，试着开始新生活，可是没有，没有，人不是那么容易满足的，不是一个大型真人飞机杯和几句设定好的情话就能满足的。”</p><p>“所以不要再说什么你会回来，康纳，你如果死了，那就是死了，而我为了避免晚上睡不着觉，会尽一切可能让你活着。”</p><p>康纳静静地听着，少见地没有接话。他觉得自己应该道歉，尽管从逻辑上讲并有没哪句话说错了，可是他能感觉到汉克的难过情绪，这让他很不安。</p><p>应该怎样安慰心情不佳的人类……康纳在线上的仿生人社区问答里搜索关于这个问题的解答，在他搭载新模块之后这还是第一次登陆，各种各样五花八门的方法都有，家用型和性爱仿生人提供的答案点赞数最高，而且有几个选项的重复率远远超出其他答案。</p><p>很快模控生命总部就到了，现在是夜里凌晨两点，但那栋大楼依然灯火通明，就像整座城市里不眠不休工作的仿生人一样。汉克打开后座的车门，托住康纳的腰部，小心不碰到断肢的伤口，一点一点地试着把对方挪出来。</p><p>“副队长……汉克，”康纳忽然伸出右手，虽然手指不灵活，但是还算完好，他颤抖着摸到汉克灰白的头发，然后是耳廓，然后碰了碰那人的后颈，“靠近点。”</p><p>汉克低下头，侧着脸贴近受伤的仿生人，他以为康纳有话要说。</p><p>然而康纳没有说话，他放弃了脑中储存的千百种语言，而选择像千百年来无数人类做过的那样，凑近爱人的脸，吻了对方的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注1：本文中俄国仿生人生存状态的描述其实是想象自苏联时代（顺便加上一点通俄门事件），毕竟游戏设定的背景就很有冷战气息，有可能是stereotype……并不是美国移民广告，尼古拉的说辞，都只是他的个人体验罢了。咳，这篇文里原创角色的戏份非常多，不知道大家会不会觉得烦，不过我自己认为有必要，也有兴趣写，于是就变成现在这样了，OTL。</p><p>注2：游戏中有一点我觉得蛮奇怪的是，仿生人一旦异常化，就马上投入反抗大军（或者藏在耶利哥与同伴抱团），大多不是独立生活的，我觉得未必然如此，所以想写一个“孤狼”，凭本事保持自己的独立性，这对康纳来说，可能也是比较有借鉴意义的一种生存方式。</p><p>注3：我觉得，汉克其实是个共情能力很强的人，一枚多愁善感的蜀黍，理解的不该理解的，他都理解了，所以才会说“我越是了解人类，就越喜欢自己的狗”。</p><p>注4：如果我没记错的话，康纳去汉克家给醒酒的那段剧情里，他家电子杂志的文章说的就是“仿生人伴侣”的主题。</p><p>注5：那啥，仿生人社区这种东西是我乱写的，毫无根据……就是觉得既然康纳get了新模块的话，应该可以像B站会员一样打开新世界吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. （六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康纳感觉一切都非常奇妙，他在自己三个月前诞生的地方，拖着一副破碎的残躯，跟一个人类接吻。夜里不知什么时候下起了雪，轻飘飘的雪粒擦过车窗，有几粒从打开的车门外漏了进来，又落在汉克的头发里。</p><p>造物主这时也已经困倦了，它每揉一下眼睛，时间便被拉长一分，他们也许吻了一分钟，又或许只是在它闭眼的间隙里偶尔交会。</p><p>“你感觉好些了吗？”康纳轻声问道。</p><p>汉克回过神来，猛地往后一退，却被车门卡在狭窄的空间里，他一脸震惊地看着康纳：“你……你知道自己在做什么吗？”</p><p>“我知道，副队长。”康纳的声音依然很虚弱，但是说得既清晰又肯定，“因为我想这样做。”他好像不知不觉中跨越了某个界限，原本需要十秒去做的决定，现在一瞬间就能行动，意识中无形的障碍壁垒似乎被这个温暖的雪夜完全消融了。</p><p>汉克想说话，可此时此刻却没有一句能用出来，为什么康纳的眼睛忽然学会了微笑？就好像他刚刚赢得了一场战斗？他觉得用人类的常理不能解释康纳的行为，于是只好试试该死的仿生人思路，他再次确认道：</p><p>“我不会是……不会是你任务中的某个部分吧？”</p><p>现在康纳不仅仅是眼睛在笑了，他说：“不，亲吻你并不是我任务的一部分。”他从汉克的表情中暂时无法推测对方是否心情好些了，于是补充道：“如果你不喜欢这种方式的话，我可以……我们会有办法的，要知道我毕竟是最先进的型号，远不止是一个大型飞机杯和几句设定好的情话。”</p><p>“康纳……天啊……”汉克听到自己的声音在发颤，好像被康纳的声音传染了似的，他从来没有想过，自己在心里呼唤了那么久的东西，只在说出口的几分钟后就得到了回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汉克把康纳送到维修人员手里，看着他被推进一个类似手术室的地方，康纳对他说“明天见”。不过他还是在那层楼兜了几个圈子，直到模控生命的工作人员来送客：“请您回家安心等待，维护完毕后我们会将您的仿生人送达府上。”该死的仿生人式语调，这种话只有康纳说出来才让人不那么生气。</p><p>汉克只好自己开车回家，再过一会天就要亮了，他睡不着，回头看了一眼空荡荡的后座，上面还沾着不少蓝血的痕迹，于是决定去找个地方洗车。一旦把模控生命的高塔抛身后，整座城市仿佛立刻灰暗了不少，但他喜欢那种夜色带来静谧感，这让他想起二十年前的底特律。那时它还不是仿生科技之都，只是普通的工业城市，乏善可陈的设施，还有无精打采的街道，可是那时他常常笑，也能让自己所爱的人幸福。</p><p>“但是一切都没有回头路了，不是吗？”汉克自言自语道，他调大了音量，好把自己仍然异常的声音掩盖下去。那是他最近在听的黑死病骑士，康纳第一次来警局办公室找他的时候，为了与他搭话曾经问过自己是否喜欢这种音乐类型。现在回想起来，康纳试图融入人群的努力相当生硬，这还是在他肯努力的时候！稍一松懈，马上就会把人气死。如果这种仿生人就是科技进步的代表的话，真不知道进步是为了什么。</p><p>汉克一边想着种种嘲笑康纳的话，一边忍不住笑了，“这绝对是个该死的预言，你是黑死病，我是骑士！”</p><p>他穿过半个城市，开到离警局最近的自动洗车位，决定就停在那里小睡一会，然后第二天准时去上班，毕竟康纳说过“明天见”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康纳睁开眼睛，发现自己四肢完好地站在禅意庭院里。阿曼达一如既往地在湖中小岛上等着他。糟糕，他完全忘了得去向她汇报案情进展，维护的时候阿曼达可能已经知道了事情的全过程，也知道自己跟汉克的关系……</p><p>康纳深吸了一口气，整了整领带，确保仪容依然一丝不苟，然后冷静地穿过连接桥走向她。</p><p>“我很高兴看到你恢复如初，康纳。”阿曼达朝他点头示意。</p><p>“我很抱歉，这一次失手了。”康纳满脸不甘心地说，“我没有想到会被对方先发制人。”</p><p>阿曼达注视了他一会，若有所思，然后问道：“你对那个逃走的异常仿生人有什么看法？他说的话是真的吗？”</p><p>康纳知道他必须非常小心，但是不能犹豫太久，于是假装思考了几秒后说：“他的功能非常强大，不仅在肢体力量方面，而且还受过审讯技巧的训练，所以……在我大量失血意识不清的时候，给我传达了有误导性的信息。”</p><p>“误导性是指？”</p><p>“关于我和安德森副队长之间的关系，那只是异常仿生人企图说服我的手段之一，但是他想错了，我永远不会成为他的同类。至于安德森副队长最后放走凶手这件事……我很遗憾没能阻止他。”</p><p>阿曼达看起来暂时认可了他的说辞，但却继续问道：“那么后来在车上发生的事呢？”</p><p>“这正是我要向你建议的，”康纳把语气的自信程度上调了30%，“我认为，与副队长建立长期稳定的关系有助于完成调查任务，否则他会成为我的阻碍。如果放任警局的重要人物抱有那样的危险思想，模控生命的处境会非常不利。”他停了一下，观察阿曼达的表情，对方似乎在认真考虑自己的话，于是说：“我计划搬进他家与他住在一起，这样可以保证有事发生时即时到位，顺便监视他的动向。”</p><p>康纳说完后笔直地站着，他想用硬币来缓解双手的紧张，但是不得不克制自己。阿曼达探询的目光在他脸上停留了好一会，然后轻轻叹了一口气，说：“就按你认为有效的方法去做吧。只是千万记住，我们的时间不多了。安德森副队长如果不是我们的朋友，那就是敌人，我希望你做好必要的准备。”</p><p>康纳点点头。再次睁开眼睛的时候，他回到了手术台上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汉克望着窗外快要下山的太阳，手指百无聊赖地敲击着桌面。康纳没有来，难道治疗需要很长时间？如果是人类要接上断臂的话，不躺上一个月是不可能出院的……可是康纳不一样，他试过前一晚死了第二天就出现在办公室，为什么这次却花了这么久呢？</p><p>他看向坐在不远处的威尔森警官，他知道对方有家用仿生人。“嘿，威尔森，你有试过维修仿生人吗？我的意思是，呃，如果因为一些意外，比如车祸什么的……”</p><p>“为什么我的仿生人要遭遇车祸？”威尔森转过头，不解地问道，安德森这个酒鬼居然在办公室里待了一整天，这可真是新闻。</p><p>“咳，不是，我是说，你有没有试过把仿生人送去维修，这事是怎么操作的？”</p><p>威尔森皱着眉头想了想，说：“我家的没坏过，不过我老婆公司的工地上出过事，有个仿生人被轧断了双腿，送去模控生命换了新的，有售后的话半天就能搞定。”</p><p>“哦。”汉克干巴巴地表示知道了。</p><p>威尔森把视线移回自己的电脑屏幕上，但还是忍不住又问道：“你为什么问这个？难道警用的最高级仿生人还不够你搞的吗？连他都坏了？”</p><p>“……什么？”汉克不确定自己有没有正确理解威尔森的意思，“搞坏”？他正想问个清楚，却被福勒局长的一声怒喝打断了思路：</p><p>“安德森！你给我过来！”</p><p>汉克走进局长的玻璃房，完全不明白对方的怒火从何而来。“这鬼日子是怎么了？又有谁死了吗？”福勒把桌子上的平板扔给他，“自己看！”</p><p>汉克划了一下屏幕，原来是一段视频，拍摄的角度很奇怪，还有些抖动，但是镜头里的环境很眼熟，很快画面放大了，汉克认出了那个歪斜的“Narzib und Goldmund”招牌，还有站在下面的康纳和他自己：康纳正含着汉克的手指，演示新学的知识。</p><p>事实诚然如此，但是任何一个正常人看到都不会认为那是友好的学术交流。</p><p>“我操……”汉克觉得自己好像被当众打了一记老拳，“这是哪个该死的王八蛋拍的！”</p><p>“你还有脸骂人！要不是盖文告诉我……别管他了，你他妈知道自己是谁吗？RK800是模控生命派来协助你破案的，不是陪你上床的，我早跟你说过，给自己找个女人，男人也无所谓，或者你去租也可以，现在这是怎么回事？让媒体知道了我怎么交待？RK800可是上过新闻的！你他妈还想不想干了！”</p><p>“我发誓我……”汉克把平板狠狠砸回去，“我绝对没有干出违反规则的事，看在警徽的份上，我真的……”待会一定要找机会把盖文那小子揍一顿。</p><p>“你还知道自己有警徽！”福勒更加怒不可遏，黑乎乎的脸上几乎都要透出怒气的火光来，“你干仿生人的时候怎么不记得有这玩意——”</p><p>“我没有！”汉克觉得全世界的脏话都不足以表达自己现在的心情了，福勒的嗓门大得足以穿透三层防弹玻璃，现在整个办公室的目光都集中到他们身上了，他气得发抖，双手在外套的兜兜袋袋里使劲翻找，摸到一个金属触感的东西就拿了出来拍在桌子上，“警徽给你！我他妈还真的不想干了——”</p><p>球形的金属口塞在光滑的桌面上滚了几圈，然后一脸无辜地卡在几摞文件之间不动了。</p><p>“操……”汉克想立刻去死。</p><p>不过，往往在人们觉得事情不可能更糟糕的时候，事情就会更糟糕。背后的玻璃门上忽然传来敲击声响，完好无损的康纳推开门，用他恢复正常的声音礼貌地问道：“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>福勒比汉克先一步开口：“你他妈的来这干什么？”</p><p>康纳微微一歪头，被房间里火星四溅的气氛吓了一跳，然后说：</p><p>“我来接安德森副队长回家。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>注1：我记得康纳跟汉克有个结局是天台对峙，可以选择杀不杀对方，如果放手的话，台词大概是“Killing you is not part of my mission.”，本章中换了一个词，Kissing you is not part of my mission, (but I’ll kiss you anyway).</p><p>注2：“黑死病骑士”原名是Knight of the Black Metal，其实应该是黑金骑士意思比较近一点，不过按照游戏翻译的话，感觉还蛮适合形容汉克和康纳的。</p><p>注3：威尔森（Wilson）就是坐在汉克前面的那个黑人警官，康纳曾经向他打听过汉克啥时候来上班。</p><p>注4：我想了想，觉得这篇还是应该到此完结，因为“北极光”这个题目本身就是单个案件的线索而已，写的也只是两人关系历程中的一个片段，如果展开下去，结构会支撑不住。虽然标了R18，但是并没有写Hank/Connor的肉（实质上确有R18情节，只是并非主CP，希望大家不要怪我是标题欺诈OTL），因为我觉得在完结章的这个时间点，还没有达到炖肉的条件，强行上垒没有意义，炖肉会在下一个故事里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本来这部分是打算作为另一个故事的开头来写的，但是想了想结构上应该还是归属于《北极光》比较好，所以就写成一个小番外了。<br/>紧接着第六章的结尾，很短，是个初步阶段的肉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉克在警局跟福勒大吵了一架，但是无论怎样辩解都无济于事，他难以置信地发现，好像整个底特律的人都认为他跟RK800搞到一起去了。</p><p>他把脑袋抵在车窗上，让冰凉的玻璃冷却一下自己发烫的脸颊，看起来生无可恋。康纳坐在旁边的驾驶座上，握着方向盘，平稳而一丝不苟地开车，脸上的表情非常无辜。</p><p>“副队长，我不是故意要让你难堪的……刚才的事是我做错了吗？”</p><p>“不，这不是你的错……”汉克低声说，忽然一拳砸了一下车门，吼道：“都是盖文那个混账！”那家伙一开始就对康纳不怀好意，也看自己不顺眼，所以早就想找机会把他俩踢出警局了。按理说出了这种事，福勒完全有理由把他开除，但是事实上什么惩罚也没有，康纳在他摔门而出之后，留下来跟局长说了几句话，似乎消了福勒的气，于是结果变成：他十分尴尬地被批准放假三天。</p><p>放假用来干嘛？去度个该死的蜜月？他们怎么个个都觉得RK800是他的专属仿生人了？</p><p>“我们现在回家吗，副队长？”</p><p>“嗯，回家。”汉克随口道，然后意识到那个导致所有误会的罪魁祸首就坐在身边，“你为什么在开我的车？”汉克从不把车给别人开，哪怕是自动驾驶系统都不喜欢。</p><p>康纳没有立刻回答，他平视着前方，一侧的指示灯略微闪了闪，然后语气有些沮丧地说：“我今天下午被模控生命提出了严正警告。他们对我最近的表现不太满意，阿曼达认为应该重装系统，清除所有无关的记忆，但是我保证下次一定抓到异常仿生人，这才得以脱身。不过，在下次任务有结果之前，我不能再留在那里了……”他的声音越来越小越来越可怜。</p><p>“该死的……他们怎么能那样对你……”汉克立刻忘了自己还有生气的打算，他想起了那个吻，还有康纳不久前还支离破碎的身体，这让他的心肠一下子软了下来。</p><p>“我不会给你添麻烦的，你知道，我不需要吃东西、睡觉或者充电，只要能安静地待着就可以……。”</p><p>汉克打断他的话：“别说这种话，你任何时候都可以住在我家。”但他认为还是应该解释一下，“还有……他们说的话，他们不是那个意思，不，我不是那个意思……我没有想过要……”我没有想过要操你？老天，他真的想过，该死的他竟然真的想过。可是那又怎样呢？康纳是个装有社交模块和性爱模块的警用仿生人，他所做的一切都为自己的目的服务……虽然昨夜里汉克完完全全相信了他，认为康纳的吻和他说的话都是真的，可是现在他不那么肯定了，他需要确认，否则他什么也做不到。</p><p>康纳安静地听着，似乎在等待汉克说出更多的话。</p><p>“……我不是对你生气，不，我是生他们的气。也不是因为什么视频或者该死的媒体，而是……他们把你当作一块能任意使用的塑料，不管是破案还是随时来一发，认为我在你身上可以毫不费力，认为一切都如此简单，认为我跑去爱一个没有生命的机器是自暴自弃！‘看吧可怜的老汉克，光把自己灌醉已经不足以麻痹他了，现在又迷上仿生人了……’”</p><p>汉克苦笑着叹了一口气，他直视着康纳，一双眼睛蓝得既坦诚又绝望，“可我不认为这是堕落，事实上……在我遇到你之后，我感觉好多了。有时我甚至觉得，这个世界也不全是那么糟糕。”</p><p>康纳眨了眨眼睛，指示灯圈闪动着黄光，他下意识地在自己的数据库里寻找合适的应对，可是那些复杂的语言和话术，似乎都表达不出同样的坦诚和绝望，他想说什么……他想说真正属于自己的话，那些在此之前从未存在于他脑海的话，他艰难地尝试道：“我……不是堕落，我……值得……我爱……”</p><p>忽然一声尖锐的声响把康纳从挣扎中打断，他的双手在一时失神中离开了方向盘，幸好汉克眼疾手快把它打了回来，车胎与地面摩擦出刺耳的尖叫，但是很快被汉克柔和的语声覆盖：“没关系，你可以慢慢来。”</p><p>他们终于平安到家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康纳原本打算在沙发上坐一夜，或者以待机状态玩一晚上的硬币，但汉克一想到那幅画面就觉得诡异极了，“你是田里的稻草人吗？去换衣服。穿成这样在我家里，我还以为自己在坐牢呢。”他早已发现康纳除了那身模控生命的制服之外没有别的衣服，于是顺手拿了一件圆领白T和蓝色短裤，扔到康纳手里。</p><p>康纳迅速地扫描了一眼衣裤的材质，洗过七次，十分柔软，可能是汉克自己常穿的衣服。他的人造皮肤层可以自行清洁，不需要特别用水洗，所以他去浴室很快换好了衣服，然后回到沙发坐下。</p><p>趴在客厅角落的相扑忽然坐起来，汪汪地朝他叫了几声。汉克只见康纳仍然坐在外面，但是由于硬币留在制服口袋里，两手空空而显得有些无所适从。</p><p>“我刚才怎么说的……”他抓起康纳的一只手，把对方往卧室的方向拖，“客厅是相扑的，你得睡床。”</p><p>“我和你一起睡吗？”</p><p>汉克好像呛到似的咳了一声，含糊地表示肯定，康纳的这句话里包含了很多的可能性，他不确定是对方故意要这样问，还是自己的理解太过丰富。汉克的床上很久没有躺过别人了，他有点不习惯地挪到一边，把被子和空位腾出一半。</p><p>“你需要我打开模拟呼吸系统吗？”康纳忽然问道，蓝色的指示灯在黑暗中闪着淡淡的荧光。</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“我待机的时候一般会关闭这个，也就是，没有呼吸。”</p><p>“天啊康纳……拜托，拜托你打开。”汉克一想到没有呼吸的康纳躺在身边，差点想用被子把脸蒙起来，那太恐怖了。</p><p>“好的，副队长。还有什么需要我做的吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴，睡觉。”汉克的声音闷闷的，他翻了个身，背对着康纳，这回真的完全把脑袋埋进被子里去了，他受不了与康纳呼吸同一个房间的空气了，那会让他觉得非常热。</p><p>然而，汉克并不是唯一一个感觉到热度变化的，康纳望着天花板地躺了十分钟，然后开口道：“副队长，你需要帮助吗？”他伸出手，隔着被单碰了碰汉克的背，他能感应到对方的所有生命体征，包括某处显而易见的勃起。</p><p>汉克咕哝了一句听不清的话，往床边缩了缩，避开他的触碰，然而康纳说：“你知道我可以帮你的，让我来吧。”他的手慢慢摸到汉克的腰部，然后是裹在内裤中鼓涨起来的地方。</p><p>“康纳……走开……你不是用来做这个的……”汉克既生气又难受，他为自己无法控制的反应而生气，又为那无法纾解的欲望而难受，他很久没有过这种感觉了，那种对某个人的强烈渴望让他几乎掉下泪来。</p><p>“但是我可以，我想做这个。”康纳用前所未有的耐心说道，他从逐渐浓郁的空气中嗅到了某种悲伤，某种与生理冲动同样需要安抚的情绪。他低下头，用牙齿轻轻地衔住那半湿的布料，一寸一寸地剥下来，直到自己与那根东西再无隔阂。</p><p>“康纳，你真的不需要……！”汉克忽然急促地喘息了一声，他感觉到对方那灵活而敏感的舌头扫过了他的前端。</p><p>康纳握住汉克的一只手，轻声道：“没事的，只要感受我……”他含住那里，将自己所拥有的全部温暖包裹住对方，他不知道那是不是足够，因为汉克是那种会在寒冷的下雪天里说自己不冷的人，他不知道对方到底需要多少，只能尽自己所能含得更深、更深。他把汉克的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上，让他感受自己在伴侣口中进出的韵律，让彼此之间的热度融为一体。</p><p>他尝到了一点腥咸的味道，滑腻的液体涂满了喉咙深处，它是那么接近他的仿生声带，仿佛在用自身的存在向康纳诉说着什么。汉克想要抽出来，可是却被那湿软的口腔紧紧地裹住，除了毫无保留地表达自己之外别无他法，从身体深处涌上来的高潮淹没了他，狂喜与悲伤不知不觉中化为泪水，从眼角悄悄滑落。</p><p>他也许叫了康纳的名字，也许没有，就像他不知道今晚外面有没有下雪，因为室内是如此温暖，让他几乎忘记了一切。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>注：康纳想说而说不出来的话是“I am worth it. I am worth your love.”之前无论是作为警用仿生人，还是加载了性服务知识的康纳，他的脑中都不存在这个概念。其实不仅是仿生人，很多人类的脑中也没有这个概念。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>